This contract is for the development and testing of multi-channel electrode arrays suitable for selective stimulation of the auditory nerve for feasibility studies of a prosthesis for the deaf. This would involve investigation of scala tympani (cochlear) auditory sites in non-human animals to analyze the electrical and mechanical requirements and to design, contruct and test prototype electrode arrays.